


hot slow lazy

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [32]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Prompt Fill, waking up to a blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: jordalane asked: Your Sheith little prompts are making my daaaayyyy!!!! How about doing one that's that's sleepy morning sex?





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeee im happy to have done so :D

Waking up is a gradual process for Shiro. One he isn’t strictly aware of. Sure he’s aware that he’s awake but his higher brain functions don’t kick in until he’s on his feet and washing his face, shivering thanks to the cold water. Anything that goes on between the bed and then? There’s good odds Shiro isn’t going to remember it.

 

So. Gradual awareness. That’s his thing when it comes to waking up. It happens in leveled increments. The first thing he tends to notice is how comfortable he is and how much he’s going to hate getting up. Then there’s the gentle but firm voice that sounds a lot like his dad urging him to get the day started. That takes a couple of minutes. Another few minutes to stare blankly in front of him and work out what time it is. And then he drags his ass out of bed, sits there for a long moment staring at his Galra arm before getting up.

 

Mind you, that this is what happens when he’s in bed alone.

 

The nights Keith crashed out in his bed with him? The waking up process is a lot different. It's a lot more pleasant and lacking the usual bout of melancholy he allows himself to indulge in. His wake up process goes something like this. It starts with a gradual drifting to consciousness, feeling comfortable and warm and at complete peace with the galaxy.

 

Shiro exhales deeply, shifting against the sheets as the pleasant feeling grows gently. A feather light touch brushes against the bridge of his nose, against his scar. And Shiro smiles sleepily. He exhales Keith’s name and has his cheek kissed his time, just as soft. Shiro tries to raise his arm up to touch Keith but his forearm bumps into Keith’s. Which is moving in a awfully familiar up and down motion. Ah. That explains that pleasant feeling coursing through him at least.

 

With a delight hum, Shiro finally opens his eyes, hand sliding up Keith’s arm to come to rest on his shoulder. Keith’s hair is a spectacular mess and it makes Shiro laugh. His dick gets a hard squeeze for that but it’s worth it. He closes his eyes when Keith follows the pressure he's applying on the younger man’s shoulder, urging him to go down. And Keith does.

 

Shiro sighs softly and relaxes at the soft kisses being peppered down his neck and across his collarbone. Keith's dick twitches against Shiro's hip. His Galra hand moves to touch the hard length but Keith pushes him down with his free hand. The eyebrow he quirks up gets a small head shake in reply, along with a small grin. Keith’s kisses move down and Shiro rises to his elbows to watch.

 

His fingers curl into the sheets at the sight of Keith kneeling between his spread legs, heat surging in the pit of his stomach. They’ve been here before numerous times before but it _still_ steals Shiro’s breath away. The knowledge that Keith’s _here_ and wants to be with him, with his flaws and all, continues to leave Shiro speechless and dizzy.

 

The first kitten-ish lick to the head of his member has Shiro’s head lolling back, lightheaded with pleasure. He pants at the lazy pace Keith’s taking, forcing his hips to stay on the bed instead of giving into the urge to buck them up. Shiro wants to enjoy this lazy morning sex to its fullest. His hips writhe against the sheets but don't buck up into Keith's teasing tongue.  His arms tremble as they continue to hold his upper body up but every lazy lick saps a little more of his strength. 

 

One of Keith’s hands slide up his abs, teasing the wiry hair there, and further up. His fingers tweak and rub against a nipple until it’s firm and peaked. Then move onto its twin. Repeat the actions. All the while lapping the salty pre-come coming out from the tip of Shiro’s cock. Shiro’s breath shakes at every inhale, just like his arms which are trembling. He wants to drop back down on the bed but then he won’t be able to see Keith’s mouth move to take his dick in.

 

A soft curse falls out at that, and then a louder groan when Keith’s dark eyes move up to meet his. Shiro’s arms give out at that, moving to touch Keith’s hair and neck and just feel him move. His orgasm is building syrupy slow in the pit of his stomach. Like water drops falling drip, drip, drop into a cup. Filling up slowly until the cup is full and brimming. 

 

Shiro’s sighs and writhes restlessly on his bed, enjoying the attention being lavished on him. Reaches out to grab one of Keith’s wandering hands and links their fingers together. And all that’s needed for the water to flow over is that one last drop. That one more drop that's going to spill the liquid over the edge. He hovers on the sweet edge of release for a blissfully long minute, hanging on and wanting release in equal parts.

 

But there’s only so long he can avoid the inevitable. Especially when Keith's lips press lingering, suckling kisses under his crown. Shiro gives in a grunt and a groan, right hand still linked with Keith’s hand. Sweaty back connecting back with the bed, Shiro stares up at the ceiling and tries to catch his breath, body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

 

There’s a pleasant buzzing sensation flowing through his muscles and it makes him feel so wonderfully relaxed. He feels the mattress shift and sink under him as Keith crawls up and drops drown next to him.

 

Rolling over on his side, Shiro presses his hand against Keith’s jawline and plants a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, “Good morning.”

 

“Mmm,” Keith answers, taking hold of Shiro’s right hand and pulling it down between his legs. “It’ll be better once you make me come.”


End file.
